


Smoke

by shingo_the_pest



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lady on the subway says he stinks of cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [LJ](http://shingo-the-pest.livejournal.com/97636.html).

The subway train was crowded. The old lady scoffed when she sat down next to Tsuna.

Tsuna was bewildered, and looked at her questioningly.

“You young people.” She scoffed again. “You just couldn’t wait until you were old enough, could you?”

“C-couldn’t wait for what?”

“To smoke! I can smell it all over you,” she scolded sourly.

“B-b-but that’s not me! I don’t smoke!”

“Really? Your clothes stink. Especially that jacket. I’m sure you’re parents know by now. Unless they smoke too.” The old woman seemed disdainful towards both him and his family.

_Hey, that’s not fair,_ Tsuna thought. Nana didn’t mind Gokudera’s smoking. And Gokudera never did it in the house.

It was starting to get cold outside, and whenever Gokudera-kun needed to light up Tsuna would follow him outside, and they would sit thigh to thigh on the concrete steps, the sharp chill of the wind reddening their cheeks and ears. Tsuna would tuck his mittened hands under his arms, and lean against Gokudera, and Gokudera-kun would lean back. They would smile and laugh as they shivered, enjoying the thinness of the brisk air, before they went back into the warm oven of chaos that was Tsuna’s home.

The old lady tilted her nose up, and seemed to want everyone around them to know that she distained the high schooler she was sitting next to. Tsuna discretely sniffed his coat collar, but didn’t smell anything. Maybe just the faintest hint of bitterness…

He must be so used to it, that he couldn't smell it at all. He remembers there was a bitter musk of smoke covering Gokudera-kun when he first met his best friend. But it faded away as the weeks progressed. Now when he thought of Gokudera-kun, he thought of a warm human smell, and the scent of fire as a lighter was sparked in a brisk wind.

‘I smell like Gokudera-kun,’ Tsuna thought, and his cheeks flushed while his belly warmed.


End file.
